Perks of being Oliver Queen's girlfriend
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: "But look on the bright side," she said dryly, "We'll be on every tabloid, newspaper and magazine across Starling City." Follow up piece to Public Appearance. [OLICITY]


**Hi again! This fic is a follow up piece to 'Public Appearance', things will be slightly more clearer, once you've read that, before this one:) Don't forget to leave a review!  
><strong>

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"My feet are killing me," Felicity Smoak complained as she stepped inside her apartment, immediately removing the five-inch green pumps, as she flopped down on the couch, still dressed in her floor-length emerald green evening gown.<p>

"You could've worn flats," Oliver Queen responded, shrugging off his black suits jacket and joining her on the couch, carelessly flinging said jacket on to a nearby chair, "I bet no one would've noticed."

"You are such a guy," she huffed, wincing as she put her feet on her boyfriend's lap, who was smirking at her, "Like you would have it any other way."

She shook her head, snorting at the lame joke, "But look on the bright side," she said dryly, "We'll be on every tabloid, newspaper and magazine across Starling City."

He took her hand and squeezed it once, "You sure you're okay with that?" he asked quietly, giving her a concerned look. She nodded her head yes, "It'll be fine Oliver, nothing I can't handle."

"Do your feet still hurt?" he asked, stroking her ankle softly, putting a slight pressure on the soles of her feet.

Felicity moaned as he slowly massaged her feet, "Definitely getting better," she said, flexing her toes, whose nails were painted a bright green colour, "Oh my God, don't stop Oliver," she whispered, as she fell back against the cushions.

He smirked as he looked at her, her gown was around her knees, and blonde hair mussed up with a look of relief on her face.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he switched to the other foot. Felicity frowned slightly in confusion as she raised her head up, "What? I didn't hear you?"

"Beautiful."

She blushed, still not used to the way Oliver complimented her, "Thank you," she said softly, removing her feet from his lap as she crawled towards him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away, both having identical smiles on their faces as Oliver leaned in again, capturing her lips with his own. Pulling away again, he growled as she kissed his jaw and went towards his ear, nipping it lightly and simultaneously undoing the skinny black silk tie and throwing it behind her, not caring where it landed.

Placing both his hands on her hips, she squeaked slightly as he lifted her up and placed her on his lap, attaching his lips to hers again as she straddled his lap, her dress in a heap around her hips.

She raked her hands through his hair as his tongue swept through the insides of her mouth, his hands inching its way towards the zipper of her gown.

"You better not tear this one off," she whispered breathlessly as she pulled away from him, a look of mock seriousness on her face, "I had this custom made."

It was true, Thea had taken her to one of the high-end boutiques that previously, a few years ago, she would have just stared at the window of these shops longingly before going on her way. And now, being Oliver Queen's EA and girlfriend definitely had its perks.

"I'll buy you another one," he muttered against her neck, as his hands pulled down the zipper, least bothered by her request.

She rolled her eyes, as he pushed the material away from her body; she stepped out of his embrace, clad only in a matching strapless bra and boy-shorts, both the colour of her dress.

His azure blue eyes darkened considerably as she settled back on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked at him playfully, "I believe you're overdressed for the occasion Mr. Queen," she whispered, tugging at his suspender straps.

He let out a low growl, "Its sexy when you call me that," he said, and before she could come up with another witty comeback, both lips were over hers again, both their tongues dueling for dominance.

She purposefully ground her hips against his, both groaning at the contact; she smiling wickedly as she felt him strain against her, even through the confinement of his tuxedo pants.

"Bedroom. Now," she managed to get out, before Oliver was kissing her again.

She let out a squeal of surprise as he got up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he almost stumbled towards the bedroom, giggling as he put her down on the bed, kicking of his pants and trying to remove his shirt at the same time and as quickly as possible.

She scooted further up the bed as soon as Oliver was successful in his task, both relishing the feeling of bare skin touching even though she was still in her underwear and he in his boxers.

"I love it when you wear green," he growled as he unclasped her bra, kissing her stomach softly before going further down under, smirking at the sight of her wet panties. She didn't reply, knowing that whatever she said, it wouldn't be coherent.

Oh yeah, being Oliver Queen's girlfriend definitely had its perks.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone wants to follow me, I'm ConfdBrunette on Twitter, I follow back:) DM me and we can fangirl about Olicity together! And only 4 more days you guys! And holy crap! Did you guys see the Jealous!Oliver clip ? I can't wait!<strong>

**And don't even get me started on the promotional photos for season 2! How can two people be more perfect? How?**

**Anyhoo, leave me a review will you? I'd like to know your thoughts about this one before you favorite this! (Assuming that you favorite this;)**

**Cheers,**

**CB**

**PS: Any questions about the outfit, you'll find all answers on my profile:)**


End file.
